Is It Okay If I Call You Mine
by Vientodiosa
Summary: Kurt gets an unexpected visit on the day of the first snow. Set after The Break-Up at Christmas time.


Note: Just a little something set after season 4 The Break-Up. First time completely written in second language after a really long (6+ years) writer's block.  
Disclaimer: Used song is Paul McCrane's Is It Okay If I Call You Mine from the movie Fame, characters belong to Glee.

* * *

**Is It Okay If I Call You Mine **

It was December 1st when Kurt felt alone the first time since he and Rachel lived together in New York. She was at NYADA rehearsing a number with her new best friend Brody and he was sitting alone at home.

Just a few month ago his whole world was completely different and now? He lived in New York City, miles away from his dad and friends, broke up with his boyfriend who cheated on him, and had his dream job even if it was only an internship. For the first time it seemed that he got some luck in life and yet he was all alone in this big city that he couldn't wait to explore and felt incredible lonely with this weird feeling that something was still wrong. He had this feeling for a while, starting when Blaine and him got together, he never knew what exactly it was, but something wasn't right that was for sure.

Kurt finished his cup of coffee and decided the only thing that will stop him from thinking about the past and all the people he misses so much would be to go outside and keep his mind off things. He was in freaking New York City, it shouldn't be too hard to avoid falling into a funk. He had that once and now that he was working for Vogue, he can't have it again. Wearing the same sweater twice? Never going to happen again! And besides, they lighted the Christmas Tree at the Rockefeller Center a few days ago and he was dying to see it finally not just through the television, but while standing right in front of it. He dreamed of this since he was a little kid when he saw Kevin standing in front of it wishing for his family to come back. Kurt always was a big Home Alone fan and watched this movie alone for the tree every year anew.

He had to go to an event later and since the Rockefeller Center wasn't just across the street he decided to dress up already, so that he had more time to look at the tree. So he stepped outside in his new black suit, with a white shirt, new shiny shoes and since he recently cut his hair he wore a beret, of course in Kurt Hummel style. It was cloudy, but cold, on the wagon, but still cold. Like always the streets were packed with people running from one spot to the next. He needed time to adjust to the hectic of New York, everyone seemed always so busy and in a hurry, but by now he was a pro and didn't get poked all the time.

When he finally saw the top of the tree he couldn't wait any longer and run the last part of the road, holding his hat and shouted a few "Excuse me!" whenever he almost run someone over. He walked in front of the tree, looking up at the beauty of it. He came from the side, so he didn't see that there was a black piano standing in the middle of the ice skating ground and he didn't notice that no one was here besides him and a young man sitting at the piano in a black suit with a black shirt and a hat, who was watching him when he fulfill his dream of standing in front of this beautiful tree for once in his life. All of Kurt's darker thoughts from earlier were vanished, he was so hypnotized by the tree's lights that he didn't notice that the man started playing.

Puck:  
_Is it ok if I call you mine just for a time?_  
_And I will be just fine_  
_If I know that you know that I'm wanting, needing your love_

When Kurt heard the first words he turned around, scared to death of the voice of someone else and his hat dropping to the ground. He couldn't believe it. In front of him was no one else than Noah Puckerman, sitting on a piano in a fancy suit and a black hat that looked like the one he wore when he sang The Lady Is A Tramp, singing one of his favorite songs from one of his favorite movies. He didn't know why, but he was so happy to see him, to hear him, just knowing he was there with him when he felt so alone in this big city earlier, that tears came to his eyes. He was always wept easy, but for the first time in a while those were tears of joy and happiness instead of sadness or pain.

Kurt:  
_If I ask of you is it alright _  
_If I ask you to hold me tight _  
_through a cold dark night _  
_'cause there may be a cloudy day inside _  
_and I need to let you know that I might be needing your love_

It started snowing when Kurt walked down to Noah while he continued the song, letting Noah play the piano and it was the moment when he stand on the piano, across from Noah and sang the last line of his part that he knew that this was everything that was missing, everything that he wished for without knowing. Not being with him was the feeling that wasn't right, it tore him apart and now that he finally shared a song with him it all was clear for the world and him to see.

Puck & Kurt:  
_And what I'm trying to say isn't really new _  
_It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you_

Their voices fit together perfectly, everything seemed so right. Both on one side of the piano, the Christmas tree in the back between them and the first snow of the year falling, already covering the piano top in white.

Puck:  
_Like when I hear your name _  
_or see a place that you've been _  
_or see a picture of your grin _  
_or pass a house that you've been in one time or another_

Kurt didn't need to listen to the words, he knew this song by heart, but Noah's face was expressing his emotions during the last few month, even years, so intense that he could feel the pain and longing he had for Kurt like his own. It wasn't just Noah who missed out on true love, it was him too, they both missed out on the time they could have spent with each other instead of trying to replace the other one with different people.

Puck & Kurt:  
_it sets off something in me I can't explain _  
_and I can't wait to see you again _  
_Oh babe I love your love_

He never looked away from Noah, walking around the piano to sit next to him, Noah holding his gaze the whole time. Kurt had the desire to be near him and he knew that Noah wanted, needed the same. They were apart for so long, but their hearts were always together. When they first met they didn't knew what this feeling inside them was, everyone dealing with it on their own, but they figured it out during their first year at McKinley, accepting that there was something between them they couldn't give a name back then. But now they can, when they were honest to themselves they could for a while now, never daring to say it out loud, but it didn't matter now. They were both here, saying what they needed to say for so long in the only language they both spoke best.

Kurt:  
_And what I'm trying to say isn't really new _  
_It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you _

Noah never looked away from Kurt since he stepped in the Rockefeller Center, he couldn't, he missed him so much all this time and when Finn told him what Blaine did to his boy, Noah's heart told him that his own eager for punching Blaine wasn't as huge as Kurt's need to have Noah by his side. There was always something missing and he couldn't live without it anymore, couldn't deny his love one day longer, knowing that Kurt was just as broken without him as himself and when Kurt sat next to him on the piano and almost whispered the last line of the song, Noah leaned over and kissed the only one that never used him for anything, the only one that always felt hundred percent right and with Kurt kissing back with just as mush longing and passion as himself, their hearts were finally at home.


End file.
